


末日临近

by diemoony



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: Daniel是守望者里仅存的老好人了，这大概和他其实是只omega有那么点关系。Daniel永远穿着紧身铠甲，披风再长再飞，垂下的时候也只能诚实的反映出他的主人有个多么挺巧圆润的屁股。Daniel和每个人关系都不错，毕竟最不合群的Rorschach，也只会因为Daniel不和他继续干（事业）而闹脾气。在守望者团队里隐藏自己是omega的事实可不容易，毕竟曼哈顿博士什么都知道，他甚至随随便便就可以报出Daniel现在各项身体指标的数值和距离他的发情期还有多少天。不过好在他赞同维护同事的隐私，他也的确做到了，不然丝鬼二代，女性Beta，不会心血来潮想要一个Omega来操她，不过当她发现Daniel硬不起来之后，场面就有些尴尬。好在Daniel用中年发福，力不从心掩盖了过去。然而，他并不是真的发福了，他只是怀孕了，他闻起来像一块正在烤箱里膨胀的蛋糕，而只有他的alpha才知道，这块蛋糕到底有多甜美。cp: 法老王×夜枭二代，有罗夏单箭头暗示





	末日临近

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel是守望者里仅存的老好人了，这大概和他其实是只omega有那么点关系。  
> Daniel永远穿着紧身铠甲，披风再长再飞，垂下的时候也只能诚实的反映出他的主人有个多么挺巧圆润的屁股。  
> Daniel和每个人关系都不错，毕竟最不合群的Rorschach，也只会因为Daniel不和他继续干（事业）而闹脾气。  
> 在守望者团队里隐藏自己是omega的事实可不容易，毕竟曼哈顿博士什么都知道，他甚至随随便便就可以报出Daniel现在各项身体指标的数值和距离他的发情期还有多少天。不过好在他赞同维护同事的隐私，他也的确做到了，不然丝鬼二代，女性Beta，不会心血来潮想要一个Omega来操她，不过当她发现Daniel硬不起来之后，场面就有些尴尬。  
> 好在Daniel用中年发福，力不从心掩盖了过去。  
> 然而，他并不是真的发福了，他只是怀孕了，他闻起来像一块正在烤箱里膨胀的蛋糕，而只有他的alpha才知道，这块蛋糕到底有多甜美。
> 
> cp: 法老王×夜枭二代，有罗夏单箭头暗示

      “那只夜枭飞走了。”

　　但没几个人知道真正的原因。

　　

　　Daniel还是会常常去看望夜枭一代，那是个顽固的老头，絮絮叨叨，对着电视机里的一则新闻，就能有说不完的话。如果不是因为他身体不行实在打不动坏蛋，也轮不到他做夜枭二代。

　　他就不得不想个新的名号。Daniel想，他还是很喜欢猫头鹰的。

　　不过现在他也没法去的那么勤快了。

　　毕竟他的腹部正在一点点鼓起来，再过一段日子，他就不可以再用疏于锻炼、中年发福这样的借口了。

　　Daniel在做晚餐的时候，把橱柜上剩下的最后几包速溶咖啡丢进了垃圾桶，他发现最近自己总会不由自主地把手捂在肚子上，在他煮汤的时候，在他窝在沙发里看电视的时候，在他每个醒来的清晨仰躺在床上的时候，他的手总是放在他的腹部，他当然摸不到什么心跳，可他就是不由自主地这么做。

　　

　　人类的本能，一种无法隐藏的保护和……期待。

　　

　　曼哈顿博士是最先知道Daniel怀孕的人，甚至比Danile还要早，他当然也知道夜枭二代是Omega，一开始就知道，好在他什么都没有说，只是对Daniel时常投以温柔的笑容，就凭这一点，Daniel就不赞同Adrian说他“不近人情”。Adrian不算太喜欢曼哈顿博士，有意无意地表现出对他的敌意，那是很转瞬即逝的情绪，但是Daniel闻得出来，就像他也闻得到Adrian的气味：薄荷、雪松、苦橙叶，夹杂在浓腻的麝香里，像最昂贵的男士香水，全球唯一的特制款，高高在上，却又假装自己是触手可及的。

　　

　　没人能在Adrian那儿讨到便宜，他也不会给人占便宜，那会让他不舒服，甚至过敏，在他手腕下方不常被人触碰的那块皮肤会变得痒起来，Daniel会在他忍不住挠的时候拨开他的手，用指腹给他轻轻地蹭。

　　

**“你真好。”** Adrian这么说。

　　“你真好。”他总是这么说。

**“所以你才值得怀有我的孩子，我们的孩子。”**

　　他在干他的时候这么说，他重复着，你真好，Dan，你真好，同时狠狠地干他，他洗脑了他，征服了他，alpha的大阴茎顶进omega柔软的生殖腔，那不够美好，像一场侵略，但Adrian的吻充满了供奉，他的爱抚是温柔而缠绵的，眼神足够真挚，没人能够拒绝Adrian Veidt，整个世界是被封装的水晶球，摆放在法老王的展示柜里，随时等待售卖。

　　“你是我的玛利亚。”Adrian吮吸着Daniel的肩膀并把吻下移，一点一点，充满朝圣的仪式感。

　　“玛利亚可没有被干。”Daniel红着脸这么说，这太渎神了，但和Adrian在一起他总忍不住干点危险的事。

　 **“神总在欺骗世人。”**

　　

　　Daniel不知道Rorschach是不是因为知道他怀孕的事在跟他生气。

　　又或者是知道他因为怀孕而放弃和他一起当个义警而在生气。

　　他们上一次见面不欢而散，随后半个多月都没有他的一点消息，他们从没断了联系超过三天。Rorschach也是个固执的人，在所有人都摘下面具回归正常生活后，Rorschach依旧死抓着他的墨迹面具不放，Adrian说他是反社会人格，Daniel则认为Rorschach只是过于孩子气，他比所有人都更早地认识他，所以也更了解他。他在还是孩子的时候被迫长大了，那么总要在一些地方补足自己的童年。

　　Daniel也不确定Rorschach是不是一早就知道自己是个omega，与其说他不在意，不如说他似乎根本没有性向的概念。Daniel刚和Rorschach合作的时候，永远穿着他的战斗衣，除了能够让他夜视，更有力量，不受外部侵害，同时也在保证他的信息素不会泄露出去。甚至战斗服里还藏着抑制剂，当突发情况发生，Daniel只需要动动手指就可以给自己来一针。

　　可只有意料之外的才配叫做“突发情况”。

　　当有一天Daniel回家，发现Rorschach就坐在他的厨房里，他甚至都来不及感觉被冒犯就先笑了起来，Rorschach在吃烤豆罐头，显然是从他冰箱里拿的。

　　主人自己拉开椅子在客人面前坐下来。

　　“我只有这一罐了。”Daniel说。

　　“我给你剩了一半。”Rorschach给他看，并且拉上面罩，“你的烤豆，太甜了。”

　　那一天是Daniel发情期的前一天，他为此拒绝了Rorschach晚上一起去查案的提议。

　　最后，那一晚，他们一起坐在Daniel的小客厅里看电视剧，Rorschach不喜欢那部电视剧，可他一直等到片尾曲最后一个音符结束才起身离开。

　　此后，Daniel发现Rorschach似乎真的很爱吃烤豆罐头，他为此在冰箱里存了满满一排。

　　

　　Rorschach依旧没有消息。

　　末日时钟又被往前拨了点。

　　曼哈顿博士失踪了。

　　一切似乎都在变得越来越糟糕。

　　唯一幸福的是Daniel终于摸到了孩子的律动，那么“咚”的一下，让他整个人都忍不住发颤。

　　他的乳房变得更酸胀，身体彻底发胖，他变得很容易疲倦，更容易多愁善感，有时候他在浴室里查看自己的身体，太糟糕了，眼角的皱纹，不浓密的头发，带着伤痕的皮肤，变形的身体，Adrian的垂青不真实的像一场幻境，然后这场幻境成真，他不知道什么时候出现在Daniel的身后，他高挺的鼻尖，漂亮的嘴唇不由分说地君临他的爱人。Daniel想要扭头，但是Adrian捏住了他的下巴把他掰过来和他接吻，与轻柔抚摸他腹部的力度不同，是绝对不容抗拒的意志。

　　暴君与贤主从来都是一体。

　　“你真好。”

　　他又说。

　　“没人比你更好了。”

　　他贴着他的耳朵说，声音湿润耳道。

　　“但你闻起来像个背叛丈夫的骚货。”

　　

　　Daniel想要驳斥他，但是他被操干得太狠了，他饥渴太久，每一声呻吟都是Adrian话语的佐证。

　　他们纠缠在一起，外面戏剧化地开始下雨，电闪雷鸣，雨水像暴徒般横冲直撞。

　　

　　“上帝要毁灭世界，他要降一场雨，淹没所有陆地。”

　　Adrian的阴茎厮磨着Dan温暖的内壁。

　　“只有诺亚被获准建造一艘方舟，逃离末日。”

　　Daniel颤抖着，他得护着肚子，他得喘息。他得咒骂，他得流泪。

　　“但是诺亚不能无所供奉，他要向他的主奉献忠诚，和——新的生命。”

　　逼近的高潮像一场窒息，把Daniel挤压得支离破碎。

　　“如果主不能满意，大水永远不会退去。”

　　当Daniel的高潮来临，Adrian觉得他们交合的信息素， **闻起来就像是末日。**

　　

　　The End


End file.
